


Happenstance

by ALC



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lost in the Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC/pseuds/ALC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Smith is spending his summer repairing a cabin from his youth.  </p>
<p>Rose Tyler and Jimmy Stone are spending a month in a caravan park.  When a leggy girl name Pippa arrives, Rose finds out firsthand how little Jimmy cares for her.  She soon finds herself lost in the woods with an injury.  </p>
<p>Written for @timepetalsprompts on tumblr, the theme was "camping".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John Smith pulled up to the run-down cabin in his old Land Rover, smiling at the sight of the dilapidated building. After spending two hours on the road, he was itching to get out and stretch. 

He surveyed the outside- the roof was still holding up, but only just. The garden was a tangled mess of overgrown weeds and grasses, tall stalks blowing gently in the breeze. The porch sagged and the entire place had an abandoned, disused look about it. He grinned. Fixing up the old place would be a summer project he could handle. Far from the hustle and bustle of Manchester, it sat on a mostly unused section of wooded land. 

He pulled a key out of his pocket. The rickety porch groaned under his weight and he smiled as the old key slid into the lock. A musty smell of dust, dirt, and closed up air assaulted his nostrils as he walked across the cracked linoleum floor. Within a few moments, he’d pushed the fuses back into the power box and hesitantly turned on a light. The bulb flickered and came on steady, a golden glow filling the dank darkness of the cabin. 

The ancient refrigerator, complete with worn cloth cord, started up as soon as he plugged it in, and within a few minutes was blowing ice-cold air, humming away merrily. He opened all the windows, hoping to remove some of the musty smell. John surveyed the scene in front of him; he’d definitely have plenty to keep him busy. 

By the end of the day he’d managed to get the well pump running, had swept out and mopped the cracked flooring in the kitchen, and tested the decades-old stove and oven combination. Satisfied it was all in working order, he smiled. The water from the sink faucet was finally starting to run clear, too; all in all, not a bad day’s work. 

He set up a cot on the kitchen floor and stretched out, watching the stars from the dusty window. He wondered what the summer held in store. 

~OOoOO~

Rose sat on her hands, biting her lip nervously. Her boyfriend Jimmy had asked her to stay part of the summer in a caravan park where his band had been hired to play the weekend dances. She’d jumped at the chance, mostly to spark outrage in her mum. It was hours away from London, way up north, and seemed like a grand adventure. Now she just hoped they’d make it there alive. Jimmy swerved in and out of traffic, muttering under his breath about the trip taking too long. They drove for hours before he finally pulled into the caravan park. 

“C’mon, Rosie,” he grinned, leading her to his family’s trailer. “Just you and me in here. It’ll be cosy, right?” 

Now that they were safe and Jimmy’s second-hand car was parked, she smiled. It would be cosy…they would be a proper couple, living and spending time together. 

Rose nodded, “It’s going to be great.” 

Jimmy pushed his suitcase into her arms, causing her to nearly drop it. “Careful, Rose. All my stuff’s in there.” He picked up a two bed pillows and smiled. “Let’s get this put away. Then you can fix us tea.” 

She stared after him, slightly annoyed. They’d only been in the caravan park for ten minutes and he was already bossing her about. Her hand tightened around the suitcase handle, but when he glanced back and gave her his patented cheeky grin, she felt the annoyance slip away. 

~OOoOO~

His first week had been productive. John sat back in the recliner, surveying his progress. It’d cleaned up rather nicely. True, it still needed work, but was well on its way to becoming a livable little dwelling.

He’d replaced the mattresses on both beds. The tiny bedroom held one queen sized bed and one full sized bed. Although the bed frames were old and a bit rickety, they were still in fair shape. He cleaned them carefully, adding a nail here and there to sturdy them up. In an hour, both were serviceable. The same could not be said for the mattresses. One had a hole near the bottom, which, he found, was home to a family of mice. The other was dirty and sagged badly in the middle. With the old mattresses tossed and the new ones in their place, he finally had a decent bed to sleep in. The cot had been sufficient, but nothing compared to a good night’s sleep in a real bed. John wandered outside, looking over the property. 

Twilight was quickly approaching, and with it, a sense of fond remembrance; a stringer of fish, scary tales told in the firelight, and a creaky old porch swing that had been gone so long that two rusted eyebolts were the only proof it ever existed at all. He’d spent much of his childhood here, running about outside, fishing with his father and grandfather, and staying up late playing cards. After his grandfather passed, he’d come up with his father. They reminisced about the good times, had a few beers, and left after only one weekend. Two years ago, his father passed away suddenly from a heart attack. He’d inherited the property, but hadn’t had it in him to come back until now. 

In the back of his mind, John thought about the place every now and again, a niggling sense of guilt ever-present. He knew his father wouldn’t approve of the cabin sitting empty. Hell, it could have collapsed for all he’d known. John just paid the taxes on the place, and the occasional bill from the electric company, for keeping the service on. The more he thought about it, the more believed that going up for a few months was the right decision. So, he closed up his small practice for the summer, referred his patients to a friend, and packed a few bags. 

He opened a beer and sighed softly, feeling at peace. Coming up to the quiet tranquility of the cabin had been the right thing to do. True, he might be a bit lonely, but he had plenty to keep him busy. Quiet reflection, he mused, also had its own appeal. 

~OOoOO~

It was late, but Jimmy wasn’t back yet. Rose decided to sit out the show since she already had a headache. They finished playing at midnight; it was now five minutes after two. She bit her lip and fluffed her pillow, trying to ignore the nervous fluttering of her heart. In truth, he’d been more distant this week. Three days ago a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and amazing legs named Pippa had come to stay at the caravan park. Her green eyes had all the boys tongue-tied, but she seemed to have a thing for Jimmy. 

Rose sighed. Jimmy was Jimmy- and she knew him well. He was getting drunk or high, or possibly both with his band mates. She rolled her eyes at worrying over nothing and flipped over, finally permitting herself to drift off. 

 

The next morning he strolled in, smelling of stale cigarettes and beer, telling her he’d stayed at Mike and Dan’s trailer and didn’t want to wake her in the middle of the night. He ate a little breakfast and meandered back out, insinuating he’d be practicing with the guys. 

She spent the afternoon trying to fix something different for tea. Since they’d arrived two weeks ago, Rose’s limited cooking skills had ensured a steady diet of tinned food, sandwiches, and beans on toast. After speaking to Bet Larsen, the kind elderly woman in the caravan next to theirs, she’d come back with a bit of minced beef and a packet of instant potatoes, hoping that Jimmy would appreciate an almost-homemade shepherd’s pie. Rose fixed it carefully, following the written instructions provided by Bet. She didn’t have an oven, so it couldn’t bake, but when she was through it looked nice enough. 

He hadn’t been back since breakfast. Rose stood outside the trailer and scanned the caravan park for Jimmy’s gray tee-shirt. He was nowhere to be found. Longingly, she looked back at the Shepherd’s pie, hot and steaming on the counter. It had been a long wait since lunch and her stomach was rumbling. Making up her mind, she covered the dish with a bit of aluminum foil and carefully closed the door, ready to find him. 

She set off at a good pace, knowing exactly where Jimmy would be. Rose knocked on Dan and Mike’s caravan. Mike answered the door, smelling of weed and stale booze. 

“’S happenin’ love?” he asked her. 

Rose wrinkled her nose. “Lookin’ for Jimmy,” she smiled. “Just made tea and thought he might like to eat while it was hot.” 

“He hasn’t been around all day. We thought he’d been shacked up with you all afternoon,” he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

A cold little lump settled in her stomach. “No,” she said softly. “He left this mornin’ sayin’ you were going to be practising. I haven’t seen him for hours. He stayed with you guys last night, right?”

He looked confused. “Uh…well…” he trailed off.

“He wasn’t here?” Her stomach flipped.

“Maybe I just didn’t notice,” he offered up lamely.

Rose put her hand on the side of the caravan to steady herself, and took a deep breath. “’Kay then. Thanks.” 

Mike gave her a sad smile. 

Rose turned and left without waiting for him to come up with another excuse. They both knew where he was. 

The wind picked up and the skies started to turn gray as Rose walked towards Pippa’s caravan. She didn’t even need to open the door. Through the screened window she could see and hear all she needed to know. Pippa’s long legs were wrapped around Jimmy and he was slowly pushing himself in and out of her. He whispered something in her ear and she whimpered as he kissed her neck. 

Rose stifled back a sob, feeling sick. Jimmy, her Jimmy, was cheating on her... Right here. Right now…right now he was having sex with her. The world started to spin and she gasped for breath. Inside the trailer, Jimmy groaned in pleasure, causing her to close her eyes. She couldn’t compete with a girl like that. After all, she was just a girl from the estates with no A-levels. A chav. 

She had to get out. Rose took off running. She climbed the disused path behind the caravan park to the woods on the top of the hill. She ran blindly, wanting to put space between herself and the situation. How could she be so stupid? Why had she agreed to come along? She’d been nothing but a servant to him for the two weeks that they’d been there. She couldn’t call her mum- her mobile barely had reception up here…but even if she could, what would she say? Her mum was the whole way in London, hours away. She had no car or other way of getting home; she was essentially trapped. She kept running, not knowing or caring where she was going. After awhile the burn of her lungs and the pumping of her legs almost seemed therapeutic. It wasn’t until the sun sank low in the sky that she realized her predicament. Rose wasn’t sure where she was- or how to get back. 

She turned to see the path where she’d came from and was surprised that there was no path; she’d just been running through the woods. As darkness fell, she found herself tripping over roots and branches that lay low on the floor of the forest. Leaves rustled in the trees and she felt nervous- what were you supposed to do in this sort of situation? Keep walking? 

She continued on cautiously, picking her way through the darkening dense wood. The crickets started chirping noisily, and along with the crickets came swarms of hungry mosquitoes. She was defenseless in her shorts and vest top. The noisy insects droned and buzzed around her, sampling her as they saw fit. Frustrated, scared, and emotionally exhausted, she tried running away, hoping she could find relief by fleeing the tiny nuisances. She only made it a few steps before feeling her foot catch on something, followed by a sharp pain in her left ankle. Rose fell to the forest floor, grabbing her leg. She whimpered, overwhelmed by the throbbing sensation. The mosquitoes she’d tried to escape found her easily and resumed their feast. Thirsty, hot, and in pain, Rose began crying earnestly. Would Jimmy even try to find her? Did he know she was missing yet? …or was he still wrapped around Pippa? 

~OOoOO~

John listened as an owl hooted in the distance, and smiled to himself. The mosquitoes had been thick the past few nights, but since he’d replaced the window screening, they weren’t an issue anymore. A fan in the corner kept a breeze circulating and he sighed feeling quite content. Sleep would come easy tonight. 

He rose early, stumbling out to the little kitchen where he put the kettle on. He surveyed his food supply and frowned. The radio called for fair weather in the morning, but strong storms by the afternoon and evening. Gusty winds and even hail were possible- a rarity in these parts. It was best to make a run to the grocery store. After enjoying a lightly-sweetened mug of tea and a piece of toast, he locked up the cabin and set out for town, a good twenty-five minute drive. 

He returned an hour and a half later, armed with a healthy stock of groceries as well as a cooler filled with ice, should the storms knock out power and cause the refrigerator to temporarily fail. The air was thick, heavy, and still. He didn’t like it.

~OOoOO~

It had been a dreadful night. Rose spent half of her time trying to swat away the bugs and the other half dozing on and off. Twice a twig cracked in the darkness and she’d startled awake, certain she was about to be killed by a wolf or some other wild animal. When nothing appeared and the chirp of the crickets returned, she finally relaxed, leaning herself up against a tree. Wearily, she slapped at mosquitoes until exhaustion took over, allowing her to drift into a fitful sleep. 

The thin gray light of morning woke her, along with a cacophony of birds. Rose rubbed her eyes and stretched. Her back cracked in protest and she groaned softly. Her mouth was pasty and thick; if only she had a cup of water. She again wondered if anyone was looking for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car engine turning over- she was sure of it. It was to the left, a good ways off, but that meant people were nearby. She struggled to her feet, trying to keep most of the weight off of her injured ankle that was now swollen and stiff. She tested it gingerly, hissing at the pain, but managed to take a few experimental steps. 

Fifteen minutes in, Rose realized this wouldn’t be an easy task. Walking was difficult and painful and she had no idea exactly where she was going or what she’d find when she got there. The caravan park was supposed to be one of the only populated places in the area. What if no one found her? Would she die out here, alone? 

She shook her head; this would never do. One step, then another…and another. She encouraged herself, silently cheering with each pace. Little by little Rose headed in the direction of the engine she’d heard. It returned some time later and she groaned. She’d been a bit off- the sound was now coming in a direction more to her west…but still, it was much closer than before. A car door slammed, and she licked her lips. Slowly, steadily, she made her way to the sounds. In fifteen minutes, she could see a clearing. A dilapidated old cabin stood in the clearing, a faded black Land Rover parked next to it. She’d made it. 

~OOoOO~

John was unbagging groceries and setting his foodstuffs up on the little shelves when he heard a woman call out. He paused, sure he’d been mistaken, when she called out again. 

“Please- please is someone there? Can you help me?” 

It was faint, but distinct. He put on his leather jacket and stepped out on the porch, scanning the woods around his cabin. 

“Hello?” he called out experimentally. “Is someone there?” 

Rose gasped when a man in a black leather jacket stepped out of the run-down cabin. She eyed him warily, feeling very uncertain. She didn’t know this man- what if he was a murderer…or a rapist? She bit her lip; it wasn’t like she could sprint away if he came after her. 

He called out again. “Is anybody out there?” 

She closed her eyes and said a little prayer. “I-I’m over here,” she said quickly, hoping to God she’d made the right decision. 

He walked towards her voice and finally caught a glimpse of the young woman, peeking out cautiously from behind a tree. She looked tired and afraid. Her clothes were rumpled and had smudges of dirt ground into the left side. Mosquito bites covered her arms and legs. She looked miserable. 

“C-can I have some water?” she asked softly. 

He nodded, incredulous. “How long have you been out here? What happened?” 

Rose bit her lip. “I got lost.” 

“You spent the night in the woods?”

She nodded her reply. 

“C’mon in, then. I’ll get you something to drink. ‘M sure you’re probably hungry, too.” He walked away from her, towards the house. 

Rose took two limping steps before he looked back. 

“Are you hurt?” he asked, concerned. 

“N-no,” she said warily. “’M fine. Leg must’ve fallen asleep.” 

Her stance was wrong- her right leg was supporting all of her weight. She had to have injured her ankle. John looked up and saw the trepidation in her eyes- it dawned on him why. She was young, hurt, scared, and alone…and she didn’t know if he would take advantage of that. 

“I’m a Doctor,” he said quietly. “I can see you’ve been injured, just by the way you’re standin’. I won’t hurt you, I promise. Name’s John. What’s yours?” 

She swallowed thickly. “Rose.” 

“Rose. It’s nice to meet you. What brings you up to this part of the country? You’re from London?” 

She licked her lips. “Yeah- yes…from London. I’m staying at the caravan park.” 

He gave her a surprised look. “The nearest caravan park is at least seven miles from here. You walked all that way?” 

She nodded. 

He looked up at the sky and back down to Rose. “S’posed to storm this afternoon, you know. Come on. Let’s get you inside.” Cautiously, he walked over to her and picked up her arm, wrapping it around his shoulder. He felt her body tense. “Relax, Rose. Just lean in and use me for support, alright?” 

Slowly, carefully, they made the trip back to the cabin. 

“Are you really a doctor?” she asked. 

“Yes. Have my own practice in Manchester.” He pointed to the ground. “Careful, there’s a hollow right here. Don’t want you turning your other ankle, too.” 

She avoided the small obstacle and looked up. He was handsome, she decided, but not in a conventional way. He had high cheekbones and a large nose that somehow worked well together. His ears stuck out a bit too, but also seemed to suit him. Close cropped brown hair framed his face, but his eyes were what she noticed most. They were bright blue, and twinkled when he smiled. A few creases at the corners added rugged character. Somehow, everything melded together perfectly, creating the attractive man who was helping her. 

They reached the cabin door and he helped her through to the table, where she collapsed on a kitchen chair. “First things first,” he said, pulling a bottle of water from the tiny refrigerator. “Try to drink it slowly. Just a few sips at a time, okay?” 

When the first drop hit her lips, it was all she could do to keep from downing the water in one gulp. She took three big swallows, half emptying the bottle. 

“Take a break,” John said, resting his hand on the plastic bottle. “Drinking it too quickly will upset your stomach. You can have as much as you want, Rose. I promise. Just not so fast, alright?” 

She nodded. “Thank you.” 

“How long were you out there?” 

“Since yesterday. Saw somethin’ that upset me and I just started running. I s’pose that sounds stupid, but I was angry and I didn’t know what else to do, so I ran. Ended up realisin’ I was lost when it started to get dark, but by then I didn’t know where I was or where I’d come from. Then the mosquitoes came out.” She rolled her eyes. “I tried runnin’ away from them. Sound mental, I know, but they were just everywhere and I couldn’t get away.” She cleared her throat. “Anyway, it was dark and I tripped and…” she indicated her left ankle. 

He slid his chair over till he was across from her. “Okay if I look it over?” 

“Yeah,” she said softly. 

John bent over and untied her shoe, carefully slipping it off. He removed her sock and cocked an eyebrow. The injury was evident, her ankle not only swollen but also bruised.  
“Your ankle turned in when you rolled it?” 

Rose nodded. “I stepped down on the outside of my foot, yeah. Heard it pop.” She paused a moment. “It really hurt.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure it did. Can you lift it up? I want to make sure it’s not broken before I do anything else.” 

She nodded, lifting her leg and lowered her foot to rest on his knee. 

John carefully felt around the area. Without an X-ray he couldn’t be sure, but it didn’t appear that she’d broken anything. He gave her a smile. “Well, you’ve given yourself a nice sprain, Rose, but it doesn’t look like anything’s broken. I’d like for you to elevate and ice it for awhile, then I’ll wrap it for you.” He stood up and disappeared into a tiny bathroom, bringing out a first aid kit. He handed her a little packet of paracetamol. “Take these, they’ll help with the swelling and the pain.” 

She swallowed them down obediently with another sip of water. The bottle was nearly empty. “Could I…” she trailed off. 

“Of course.” He pulled another bottle out and handed it to her. “Slowly, remember?” 

Rose nodded.

He pulled out a pink bottle of calamine lotion and a few cotton balls. “This,” he smiled, “will help with all the mosquito bites. Honestly, I’m not sure I’ve ever seen so many on one person. If the itching starts botherin’ you too much, I do have some Benadryl. But first, let’s get that ankle taken care of and try to make you more comfortable.” 

Soon Rose was sitting on a sofa, her ankle propped up on two pillows. The Doctor walked in with an ice pack and a towel. “Here we are,” he said cheerily, gently setting it down on the injury. He shook the bottle of calamine and picked up a cotton ball. Within a few minutes, the soothing lotion had been applied to all of her mosquito bites. 

“Sixty-three,” he said. “If anything else, Rose, you’re thorough. Won’t just settle for one or two bites.” He winked. “What is it they say? Go big or go home?” 

She laughed. “Think I’d’ve rather gone home.” 

He sobered. “You’ve been missing since yesterday afternoon? They must be looking for you. Is there someone you can ring? Reception isn’t great, but you should be able to make a call.” 

Her eyes widened. Jimmy. “Yeah, yeah. Can you get my phone? I left it on the table. I couldn’t get a signal last night.” 

John shook his head. “It’s spotty out here, but I can almost always get a signal. If your mobile won’t pick up service, you can use mine to ring someone.” 

She checked the phone. Two bars. Hesitantly, she rang Jimmy’s mobile. He answered on the second ring. 

“Rose, where are you?” He sounded annoyed. “I didn’t see you last night at all. You didn’t even leave a note.” 

Her lips pursed. “I got lost, Jimmy.” 

“Lost? What the hell do you mean lost? It’s a caravan park.” 

She let out an exasperated sigh. “Lost in the woods, Jimmy, not in the caravan park. I spent the night outside. I hurt my ankle.” 

He sighed heavily. “Leave it to you. Can’t you just walk back? I mean, you can’t have gone far. You might want to hurry. S’posed to start storming soon.”

Rose swallowed thickly. “You don’t even care, do you? You don’t care that I was hurt or that I was lost and that I slept in the woods last night…” 

“Aw, Rose, that’s not what I-”

“I did find my way to a house,” she interrupted him. “So don’t worry about me…not that you were. I won’t bother you again.” She hung up the phone. 

John, who had overheard the entire conversation, cracked his knuckles. Her so-called boyfriend wasn’t even worried about her. Rose going missing seemed more of an inconvenience to him than anything. He saw her blinking rapidly, trying to hold back tears. After everything she’d been through- getting herself lost, injured, spending a night alone in the woods…now this. 

He cleared his throat. “Hungry?” he asked. “When did you eat last?” 

She shook her head, looking miserable. “Lunch yesterday,” she mumbled. “I don’t feel like eating just now.” 

He set a box of tissues beside her, changing tactics. “Why not have a kip? ‘M sure you didn’t sleep much last night. You must be exhausted.” 

“Okay,” she said softly, sounded defeated. 

He helped her slide down into a sleeping position on the couch, ensuring her ankle was still elevated properly. He removed the ice pack. “We’ll ice it again, later, but it’s been about twenty minutes. I’ll wrap it for you.” 

John pulled out an ace bandage and carefully bound up the injured ankle. “Now, you get some beauty sleep. I’ll fix us something to eat once you’re awake again.” He pulled a fleece blanket out from the corner cupboard and covered her. “If you need something, just let me know.” 

“Thank you,” she whispered. “’M sorry for all the bother.” 

He shook his head. “No bother at all, sweetheart. I mean it.” 

Rose nodded, her eyes bright with unshed tears. 

John smiled and walked into the kitchen, setting the chairs back into place. The faint sniffles and quiet little sobs that carried from the other room broke his heart. Poor girl. She’d already been through such an ordeal and then that bastard boyfriend of hers hadn’t even noticed…or cared. 

~OOoOO~ 

A crash of thunder woke Rose from her nap and she sat up, startled. The sky had turned dark and she called out hesitantly. “John?” 

He didn’t answer. Rose sat up and flinched as a bright bolt of lightning flashed through the sky. The cabin was dark and quiet. She stood up cautiously, wincing as her ankle protested the weight. Slowly, using the walls for support, she made her way through the little dwelling. “John?” 

 

The gray clouds swirled above his head and he prayed the worst of the storm would pass to the south. It hadn’t started raining yet, but the power had already cut out and the weather reports the radio had given set him on edge a little. Could this old place stand up to a severe storm with raging winds? A loud clap of thunder made him jump and he turned around. Rose was standing in the doorway, looking nervous and uncertain. 

“You shouldn’t be walking on that yet,” he said, concerned. 

Rose chewed on her lip. “Looks like its going to get bad.” 

He ran his fingers through his close-cropped hair. “Yeah. Power was cut a bit ago. We’ll be okay, though. This place is old, but it’s still sturdy. C’mon.” Moving alongside her, he picked her hand up, putting it across his shoulder. “Just like before, remember? Lean against me.” 

She walked towards the kitchen table, but he shook his head. “Let’s go back to the living room. I want you to keep that sprain elevated. How’s it feeling?” 

“Okay,” she said hesitantly, as another streak of lightning shot across the sky, followed by a loud boom of thunder. 

Once settled, John looked back her direction. “If things get bad- and I mean really bad, we’ll need to get to the bath. It’s going to be the safest spot.” He smiled. “But I don’t expect it to happen. Usually the weather misses this old place; the worst of it, anyway.” 

He gave her a quick smile and disappeared into the kitchen, returning moments later with two sandwiches. “No allergies, right?” he asked her. 

Rose shook her head.

He smiled. “Good! Tuck in, then. You’ll feel a little better after you’ve eaten, I’m sure.” 

Rose stared out the window and watched the dark swirling skies as she nibbled on the sandwich. It was peanut butter, which she wasn’t used to eating, with slices of banana. An odd combination, but it did taste good. Her stomach rumbled and she took another bite. “I’ve never had a sandwich like this,” she said, smiling. “Mum never bought much peanut butter.” 

John laughed. “In my second year of uni, I was assigned a random roommate. Turned out, he was from America. These were his specialty; I grew rather fond of them myself.” 

He was interrupted by a blinding flash of lightning and a deafening boom of thunder. 

Rose dropped her sandwich and nervously dug her fingers into the fabric of the easy chair

“Bit too close,” he said softly, letting out a breath. “I’m surprised it hasn’t started raining yet.” 

As if on cue, the wind picked up, blowing with such a force that it shook the windows in the cabin. The glass rattled in the panes as the gust front came barreling through. Another bright flash of lightning zipped across the sky, hitting a tree just off the property. John held his breath as the tree tottered and fell. It groaned and splinted, falling into the garden with a loud crash. 

The rain started plinking off the glass windows, slowly at first, but soon it was an out and out deluge. The wind’s ferocity seemed to intensify and John was beginning to seriously worry about their safety when hail started banging off the old tin roof. He swallowed. 

“Rose, I think it’d be best if we went into the bath now. I’m sure we’ll be fine, but-”

He was interrupted as a hailstone broke a window in the kitchen, sending bits of glass across the floor. 

She let out a little shriek. 

“It’s okay- the hail broke it but c’mon…let’s get away from the windows.” He cursed his luck. Rose was visibly scared, her skin pale and her hands trembling. Truthfully, he didn’t blame her. He helped her into the tiny bathroom and went back into the kitchen for two chairs. At least they could sit while taking refuge. Two wooden chairs were promptly removed from the table and set in the windowless bathroom. He brought a battery operated lantern in and turned it on, filling the space with a warm glow. “Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he said softly. “Well both get through this just fine.” 

 

~OOoOO~

 

The storm raged outside, but Rose and John were tucked away safely in the little cabin. As the hail battered the roof and the lighting and thunder crashed around them, she confessed why she’d run and what she’d seen. He listened without judgment, finally telling her what she already knew- she shouldn’t go back. Not now, or ever. Jimmy made his decision and now she needed to make hers.

She listened as he shared stories of coming to the cabin as a boy. She giggled and smiled at the happy parts, and felt genuine sorrow when he spoke of his granddad’s and then his father’s passing. 

The wind died down a little and the rain started to taper off. John opened the door and peered out a window. Another cell was building. Within a few minutes it started all over again, lighting and thunder, rain, wind, and eventually, hail. 

Rose closed her eyes, wishing it would be over. He comforted her, reassuring her that they would be alright, that the cabin would hold, and that she would definitely see her mum again. She slipped her small hand into his larger one, leaning against him for support. Without realising it, Rose began easing his loneliness and gave him a sense of belonging.

This was only the first of many storms that they would weather. Outside, the wind howled and the skies rained down their fury, but they could not undo what the universe had done…which was bring John Smith and Rose Marion Tyler together. 

 

The End


	2. After the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the story, picking up where the last left off- the storm is over and it's time to assess the damages, make a few repairs...and make sure Rose is safe.

After the Rain

It had been two hours. They’d taken shelter in the cramped bathroom, telling stories and keeping each other company while the storms had blown through the area. John stepped out of the bath and into the rest of the cabin to survey the damage. The broken window in the kitchen wasn’t bad, but when he walked through to the den, he let out a low groan. A tree limb had broken off, shattering the glass. Leaves and branches stuck through the gaping hole, a strange contrast to the dark paneling. Glass and debris littered the carpet.

  
“What’s wrong?” came a muffled voice from the bathroom.

  
“Stay where you are,” he called back. “Tree limb broke through the window. There’s glass an’ everything else out here.”

  
“Can I do anything to help?”

  
“No, Rose, please just stay where you are till I get this sorted.” He stopped into the bath on his way through to the back door. “You’ll be all right for a few minutes in here?”

  
She nodded. “I can’t do anything to help?”

  
Shaking his head, he gave her a tight smile. “Not right now. I’ll be back in just a minute.”

  
“’kay.”

 

He stepped out the back door. “Bollocks,” he breathed. Two trees had fallen across the driveway, one of them missing the cabin by only a few feet. Thankfully both had missed the Land Rover, but even still, until the trees were removed, it would be impossible to leave. He wondered if the roads were even passable right now.

  
He surveyed the outside of the building. The roof was mostly intact but a few pieces of the tin had come loose in the wind. One piece, though still attached, was twisted and bent so badly it wouldn’t be reusable- more repairs. He did a quick survey of the rest of the property, finding downed limbs and branches, but thankfully, nothing that couldn’t be mended with a little work.

  
“John?” Rose called out from inside.

  
He looked at his watch and raised his eyebrows. He’d been gone nearly thirty minutes. “Be right there,” he said, already striding towards the door.

  
The floorboards creaked as he walked in and turned the corner. She was exactly where he left her, sitting on a wooden chair, her ankle propped up on the side of the bathtub with a towel under it for a bit of padding.

  
“How bad is it?”

  
He sighed. “Bad enough.”

  
“I’m sorry. Honestly, I am.” Shifting in her chair, she smoothed her shirt. “I just wanted to say thank you. If it wasn’t for you, I’d have been out there during the storms and…” she trailed off.

  
Picturing Rose huddled in the woods, injured and afraid during the raging storms turned his stomach. He put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m glad you made it here.” He cleared his throat and swallowed nervously. “There are two trees downed out front- both are blocking the drive.”

  
“That was the crash, then.”

  
“Yeah- both missed the cabin, thankfully.”

  
She bit her lip. “I’ll need to call Jimmy,” she said softly.

  
He looked surprised. “Rose…”

  
She huffed a little. “I-I can’t walk back to the caravan and my mum’s in London and…” she trailed off.

  
John shook his head. “If there are trees down here, there are likely more down between here and the caravan park.” He stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. “After what he did- I thought we agreed you wouldn’t go back?”

  
Her eyes were sad. “I don’t have anywhere to go.”

  
“Stay here,” he offered up immediately. “There’s plenty to eat and once we’re able to get out, I can take you to get your possessions, and then to the train station. I can’t offer you your own room here, but there are separate beds.”

  
Rose shook her head. “I can’t impose on you like that. You’ve already-” she glanced down at her bandaged ankle and back up at him. “You’ve already done more than enough.”

  
“It was no bother.” He was quiet, studying the floor, then looked up. “Stay the night. In the morning, if you want to go back to Jimmy, I’ll make sure you get there.”

  
She chewed on her lip.

  
John interrupted her thoughts. “Rose? This is a safe place. I promise.”

  
“Yeah,” she said softly. “Okay.”

  
“Good.”

  
“But- but I want to call and make sure he’s okay…let him know I’m staying.”

  
“I’ll just be in the other room.”

  
He picked up a broom, walked into the kitchen, and began sweeping up the glass. The storms lasted nearly two hours and it was already half-seven. He wanted the windows secure before dark- less than an hour from now. The kitchen window remained mostly intact, save for a hole in the bottom where it had been broken by the hailstone. After sweeping up the rest of the mess he found a sturdy piece of cardboard to tape into the bottom square of the pane. Within a few minutes, the task was completed.

  
He could hear Rose talking quietly in the bathroom as he stepped past and went outside. The branch that had broken off and lodged itself in the den was large. It took a few good heaves before he was able to extricate it from the window frame. More bits of broken glass showered down, both inside and outside the cabin, before the tree limb finally lay on the grass.

  
He went back indoors, poking his head in the bath. “Okay?” he mouthed.

  
She nodded, covering the speaker. “My mum,” she mouthed, exaggeratedly rolling her eyes.

  
John grinned and pointed towards the den and she smiled again. There was lots of tidying up he’d need to do and while she was having a chat with her mother, he’d be able to get a good start on it. He assumed she’d already spoken with the ex-boyfriend that had caused all this misery, and found himself working vigorously at the thought of what he’d done to her. Nearly twenty minutes later he was in the middle of picking up sticks, leaves, and other pieces of debris when he heard her voice.

  
“John? Could- could you come here for a minute?”

  
He appeared at the door. “Yes, Rose?”

  
“I’m sorry for botherin’ you again…but d’you have any more paracetamol?”

  
It had been hours since she’d limped into the house and had taken anything. “Of course I do. I’m sorry I forgot to offer it. How’s the pain right now? Dull? Throbbing?”

  
“Yeah, throbbing,” she said quietly.

  
“Right, let’s get you out of this room and somewhere more comfortable- then I’ll give you the tablets.” He paused.

  
The living room was still covered with glass and debris. She couldn’t sit on the couch, not now, anyway. “I’ll help you to the bedroom.”

  
She frowned. “Can’t I just sit on the couch?”

  
“Broken window in there,” he said, turning back towards the den, “remember? There’s glass everywhere- including the couch. If I take you back to the bedroom, you’ll be able to stretch out…bit more comfortable than a kitchen chair.”

  
Realizing he was right, she gave him a brief nod, agreeing to the plan. Her bum already felt flattened from sitting in the hard wooden chair. It had been hours since the power was cut and she was definitely ready to get out of the bathroom.

  
He helped her up and together they walked the short distance to the lone bedroom. After getting her situated on the bed, John propped her ankle up under a pillow. He left the room, holding up a finger and returned a moment later.

  
He handed her the tablets and a bottle of water. “I need to finish cleaning up the window before all the light is gone. You’ll be alright for a bit?”

  
“Course,” she said quietly.

  
“Shouldn’t take me long,” he smiled, as he left the room.

 

She sighed and looked around the tiny room. It was close to twilight and the room was growing darker by the minute. The bed creaked as she shifted and Rose swallowed thickly. His bed was only three feet from her own. He seemed like a decent bloke, but a little part of her was tiniest bit nervous. What if… _Stop it, Rose_ , she chided herself. He was kind and he’d helped her- taken her in when he hadn’t known anything about her. It was a lot more than most would have done.

  
She scooted down, resting her head on the pillow. The bed was comfortable but the pain in her ankle wouldn’t let sleep overtake her. She put her hands on her stomach and waited patiently, listening to him cleaning in the living room.

 

John got a broom and swept up as much of the mess as he could- the carpet wouldn’t be safe to walk on for some time. Perhaps it should just be replaced. He sighed, looking up at the window. The pane of glass was a total loss. Scratching his head, John wondered what he could use as a replacement.

  
A few minutes later, he was outside in the fading sunlight, rummaging through the scrap wood pile. A piece of plywood might work, he decided, and brought it back to the cabin. Holding it up, he discovered it was nearly the right size. A small gap was filled in with a board, and after securing it to the house, he went back inside.

  
“Sorry for the racket,” he smiled, walking back into the room.

  
“’S okay. Did you get it closed up, then?”

  
He grinned. “Course I did. Impressive, me.”

  
She chuckled, then sobered. “I really am sorry for all the damage to the place. And ‘m sorry that you’ve got to bother with me, too. You’ve been really nice and just…thanks.”

  
“Rose, it’s no bother. Honestly, I’m glad I was here to help. God knows what would have happened to you otherwise.” He paused, reflecting on the truth of that statement. His gaze fell to her ankle and her dirty, rumpled clothes.

  
“So, tea? Then maybe I’ll be able to find something for you change into.”

  
Rose shrugged. “’M really not all that hungry. Between the storms and this,” she said, indicating her ankle, “I’m not really feelin’ like eating.”

  
“So- you’re not hungry. I’ll fix something light, then. Another water?” he asked, noting the plastic bottle was nearly empty.

  
“I don’t want to be drinking all the water you have…” she trailed off.

  
He held up a hand. “There’s plenty- went to the store this morning. Lots of everything- drink all you want.”

  
“Okay.”

  
He smiled. “Be right back.”

  
The cabin was dark and John lit a kerosene lantern at the kitchen table, setting about preparing something for tea. He fixed himself a roast beef sandwich, a handful of carrots, and a packaged granola bar.

  
He looked around, trying to find something that might interest his patient. Dubiously, he looked briefly through the refrigerator, deciding to transfer some of the food to the cooler. Finally, he selected a few strawberries, some sliced banana, a cup of peach yogurt, and two digestive biscuits.

  
The lantern was carefully carried into the bedroom and sat on the nightstand between the two beds. He exited the room and returned with both plates. “You’re welcome to eat more, and if anything I have looks good, there’s plenty. Just ask.”

  
She looked at the plate and smiled at his choices. “Thanks,” she said, gratefully. Carefully spearing a piece of banana with her fork, she dipped it experimentally in the yogurt and took a bite. It was good.

  
They ate in silence for a time, the only sound in the room of clinking cutlery. The lantern made shadows on the wall, the flame flickering brightly in the glass globe.  
Rose found that upon eating, she was ravenous. In a few minutes the plate was clean and she looked up sheepishly at John. “Um…”

  
“Want some more?” he asked hopefully.

  
“I was wonderin’, I mean… Could I maybe have half a sandwich?”

  
“Of course! It’s good that you’re feeling hungry. I’m pleased. What’ll it be, roast beef or ham?”

  
“The beef, please…”

  
He shook his head. “No trouble at all. More fruit, too?”

  
Rose hesitated. “Just the sandwich, I think.”

 

Finished with his own meal, he picked up the plate and held out his hand for hers. She whispered “thanks” as he walked by.

  
Rose looked around the dimly lit room again. The dark paneling was broken up with a framed picture of a stag in the snow. One the other side of the room hung a calendar turned to September 1994. It had a photograph of a man fly-fishing in a steam.

  
A floorboard creaked, announcing John’s return.

  
“Your calendar is a little out of date,” she smiled.

  
His attention turned to the wall as he handed her the plate back. He grinned. “Would you believe that it’s been there so long that I don’t really notice it anymore?”

  
Rose eyed the large sandwich that filled most of her plate. “’M never going to be able to eat all of this.”

  
“Eat what you can. I wanted to be sure you had enough.”

  
“Enough?” She grinned. “There’s enough here for a footballer.”

  
He chuckled.

  
She picked up the sandwich and took a bite. “So,” she asked conversationally, “how long have you been a doctor?”

  
He leaned back against the wall. “Going on eleven years now. Have had my own practice for seven. What about you, Rose?”

  
She shrugged. “’M nothing special. Worked in a shop for a bit. You know why I’m here with Jimmy. S’pose it’s naïve of me, but I thought we’d get married. Maybe have a family…” she trailed off and took another bite of her sandwich.

  
“Domestics.” John said quietly. “Never been my thing."

  
“Don’t want to be tied down?"

  
He shook his head. “Don’t know…it just…hasn’t felt right.”

  
“Ahh- so it’s not domestics; you just haven’t found the right person yet.”

  
John smiled. “I think that ship has sailed. Gettin’ older now. Physicians have little free time. This is the first holiday I’ve taken in years.”

  
“You’re not so old,” she said softly, taking another bite of sandwich.

  
“Probably nearly old enough to be your father,” he pointed out.

  
There was a pause in the conversation as she chewed. Setting down her sandwich, she swallowed and shifted awkwardly. “I-I have a bit of a problem.”

  
“Something wrong?”

  
“No…it’s just…” she trailed off and then whispered, “I need to use the loo.”

  
He smiled. “It’s no problem. I’ll help you.”

She bit her lip. “There’s no water.”

“There is, actually. I’ve got pails of it in there. Remember? They’re sitting in the tub. I’ll fill up the tank for you and everything will work just like normal.”

  
She smiled ruefully. “Wish I’d known that. I’ve been waiting for ages, hoping the power would come back on. You keep giving me water, but…” she trailed off and blushed.

  
He shook his head. “You should have said somethin’.” He knelt down and helped her stand. “Come on, then, right this way.”

 

While she was in the bath with one of the lanterns, he took the liberty of heating a kettle of water. Once she’d finished up and hobbled back into the kitchen, John sat a basin of warm water, a flannel, and a cake of soap in front of her. “It’s not the same as a real bath or shower, but you can use this to clean up a little bit. I’ll be out in the other room to give you some privacy.” He brought the lantern in from the bathroom to give her a little light.

  
She looked up at him, surprised. “Hot water?”

  
He pointed at the small object sitting on the counter. “It’s a one burner propane stove. This isn’t the first time I’ve been up here without power. Wash up and I’ll find you somethin’ clean that you can sleep in tonight.”

  
Rose started by washing her face, sighing softly at the wonderful feeling of hot water. She licked her lips and looked over her should to be sure he wasn’t watching. The scratching sound of a drawer being opened confirmed that John was in the other room. Quickly, she wiped under her shirt, then her arms and legs. Even by the lantern light, she could see the water was dark and dirty and she cringed. Her hair needed a wash, too, but at the very least, the worst of the mud and grit was gone and her skin felt smooth again.

John rummaged through the small wardrobe, trying to find something Rose could sleep in. He settled on a soft gray tee shirt and a new pair of boxer shorts, still in the packaging. Folding the tee shirt, he set the bundle on her bed. The cabin was quiet save for the sound of Rose washing up in the next room. He waited a few moments until the light splashing subsided, wanting to be sure she had privacy. He hesitated before poking his head out of the door. “All done?”

  
He heard her shift in the chair. “Finished, yes, thanks.”

He ambled out into the kitchen, squinting to see in the dim light of the lantern. Shadows played on the walls and Rose looked young, innocent, and a little nervous. John walked to the bath, bringing out a bottle of shampoo. “D’you want to wash your hair?” he asked. “I’ve got more water heating.”

The chair creaked as she shifted in it. “I…John…”

  
“It won’t take long. I’ll help you.” He went to the sink and cleared out the knife, fork, and plate he’d used earlier to fix the sandwiches with and sat them on the table. “C’mon. I think you’ll feel better.”

She bit her lip but then finally smiled. “Yeah. That…that sounds wonderful, actually. My hair’s a mess.”

The tea kettle was close to whistling so he turned down the gas burner on the tiny propane stove. John grabbed the empty kettle, still perched on the propane camp stove, and filled it half way with cold water, then poured in half of the hot water from the other kettle, mixing it until it was a comfortable temperature.  
Rose pushed off the table top, balancing carefully, and walked towards the sink. He took her hand and held it over the basin, pouring a little water over it. “That feel okay? I don’t want to burn you.”

  
She worried her lip and nodded briefly, “it’s good, yeah. Thank you.”

It took a bit of trial and error- he tried to keep a gap between them to keep her at ease, but it only made things more cumbersome and awkward. In the end, he stood snugly against her, his hip pressed up against hers. The lantern cast just enough light and he poured a bit of water over her head, his free hand gently working it into her hair.  
Rose grasped the sink for support as she tried to keep most of her weight on her good ankle. Her hand tentatively let go as she tried to help, but she lost her balance and started to topple over, leaning heavily into John.

“Careful,” he said softly, helping to right her. “Hold onto the sink and keep yourself steady, sweetheart. I’ll take care of this- it’s no problem.”

“Kay…thanks,” she murmured, blushing.

  
Once her hair was wet, John set the kettle of water to the side and picked up the bottle of cheap shampoo he’d purchased in town. “Hope you like uhm…” he squinted at the label in the dim light, “’waterfall escape’.” He chuckled and poured a bit of the liquid into his palm. Hesitating slightly, he smoothed the shampoo over her head and carefully went about turning it into suds. A warmth built in his stomach as his fingers slid through her hair and when he brushed a little dollop of suds away from her eyes, he felt his chest tighten. He bit his lip, scolding himself for his foolishness.

He picked up the kettle and rinsed his hands, focusing on the task. A few minutes later, Rose was toweling her hair dry, sighing with relief. She ran her fingers through it lightly, trying to comb it out.

  
“That,” she said happily, “feels so much better.”

John returned from the bedroom where he’d changed into pajamas and smiled. “Glad to hear it,” he said, holding out his hand. “It’s gettin’ late and I know you’re tired. C’mon. Get yourself ready for bed.”

  
Slowly, she stood up and balanced herself, then made her way to the dark bedroom. He followed her with the lantern, sitting it down on the dresser, providing a bit of light. A small bundle of clothing was waiting for her, folded neatly on the end of the mattress.

“I’m goin’ to be washing up in the kitchen. I’ll close the door to give you privacy, but if you need something don’t be afraid to ask.”

She nodded and gave him a quick smile, which faded soon after he closed the door. The pain reliever hadn’t started to work and her ankle was throbbing. She rubbed it through the bandage and looked over at the makeshift pajamas. The shorts were brand new, still in plastic. She opened the packaging and held them up, frowning a little. If she was lucky, they might sit on the widest part of her hips without falling down.

  
Setting them aside, Rose turned her attention to the gray tee. It was soft and well-worn and smelled faintly of laundry soap and John. The thought of wearing it made her stomach flutter a little. She’d truly been lucky to find this place…to find him. She remembered the feel of his fingers in her hair and she shivered, then bit her lip. _Stop being ridiculous,_ she told herself. Sighing softly, Rose peeled off the grungy vest top and slipped on the gray tee shirt. After removing her bottoms and sliding on the shorts, she awkwardly climbed under the sheets and pulled up the thin blanket. Her ankle throbbed dully and she shifted, trying to make herself comfortable. The mattress was firm, but not uncomfortable, and it creaked gently as she moved.  
After a bit of maneuvering, she found lying on her side was the most comfortable position. Settling in, Rose closed her eyes, hoping she’d be able to sleep.

John took his time washing up, filling the basin with the leftover water, wanting her to have plenty of time to change and make herself comfortable. He removed a splinter in his palm, cleaned a cut on his forearm then used the cake of soap and a new wash cloth, scrubbing himself as best he could, his body tired from the exertion of hurriedly repairing the cabin. Finally finished, he sighed softly and wrung out the washcloth, hanging it over the faucet. After looking with the lantern to be certain the place was as secure as it could be, he turned back to the basin and poured the water down the sink, the drain gurgling as it swirled down and finally disappeared from sight.

  
The door creaked gently as he entered the room. Rose was on her side, tucked under the blankets. “I’ll blow out the lantern in just a minute,” he whispered, unsure if she was sleeping. An almost inaudible hum confirmed that she was still awake. “If you need anything in the night, don’t be afraid to wake me. I mean it, Rose, yeah?”

In the dim light, he saw her nod and he climbed into bed, blowing out the lantern, darkening the room. The moon was hidden by the clouds and the cabin was silent without the electric hum of the refrigerator and the well pump.

“’S so quiet out here.”

  
The voice sounded small and slightly frightened. He pressed his lips together- he supposed to someone used to the noises of the city, it was unsettling. Without a word, he sat up and retrieved a long-disused alarm clock that his grandfather relied on for decades. It had lay in the nightstand for years, unused, but he was certain it would work again, if only wound up.

  
He heard Rose sit up. “What are you doin’?”

“It’s okay,” he assured her. John took the clock and wound it up, pleased that it functioned just as he’d hoped. A quiet, steady ticking filled the room. “How’s that?” he asked her. “Any better?”

After a brief pause and more rustling of the covers he heard her hum again, a bit louder this time.

“It’s better, yeah. Thank you.”

He smiled into the darkness. “Goodnight, Rose.”

“Night, John.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the second bit of this story, but naturally it leaves room for another part. I'd like to continue it, if you're willing, but my writing has been incredibly slow at best, so I'm leaving it as a two chapter story at the moment. I hope you liked this extra glimpse into the beginning of John and Rose's relationship. :) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story- it was a lot of fun to write. Let me know what you thought. I considered writing more, but...I just truly don't have the time right now. If you'd like to read more, let me know. If there's interest, I might try a sequel since John and Rose are really just getting to know each other now. I'd kind of like to see how their romance blossoms. Hehe! 
> 
> I've been doing the timpetalsprompts every week on tumblr, and I don't post everything here, so if you ever want to find additional stories, feel free to look me up. I'm acreasy1. 
> 
> Oh, and if you're anything like me, since you've seen the title, you've been singing "Springsteen" by Eric Church. ;)


End file.
